


The Agent - James

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Agent [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: AU - James finds trouble and something else.  The Agent - Part 4.





	1. Chapter 1

James sneaks a peek at the women standing beside him on the platform. He’s only been in the City for a few days, but he’s managed to run into her three times so far. He has no idea what keeps bringing them together in random places, but he’s not complaining. She’s fascinating. Today she’s wearing jeans, t-shirt, and a light weight fleece pull over. With no make-up and no overly trendy fashion statements, she’s beautiful in that effortless sort of way some women have. He risks another look. 

The woman catches him looking and shoots him a small smile and a raised eyebrow. 

James flushes bright red and drops his eyes to the rough cement floor of the subway station. He stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets and tries not to squirm like an embarrassed teenager. It’s a Damn good thing his Dads aren’t here to see him caught like a deer in headlights. They’d never let him live it down. He licks his lips, takes a deep calming breath, and assesses the situation. They’re both adults, neither one of them is wearing a ring, and notably she didn’t give him a get lost look even though he was staring at her like a Dumb Ass. He clears his throat, squares his shoulders, and turns toward the her. 

The woman’s eyes widen slightly.

James flashes his most charming smile. 

She blinks in surprise and offers a warm smile in return.

James opens his mouth to introduce himself, but the distinctive crack of gun fire erupts inside cavernous space and any words he might have said die on his tongue. He whips around, automatically drawing his service weapon, and racking the slide back to chamber a round. He clicks the safety off and moves toward the noise. “Sheriff’s Department.” He calls out to the shocked and uneasy crowd. “Move to the nearest exits.” 

The crowd shuffles with uncertainty. Some people stumble into motion while others stand frozen in confusion.

A female voice from somewhere behind James begins calling out and calmly directing people to move quickly to the exits.

The crowd surges into motion.

James nods encouragement as he presses forward. “Move along.” He waves people out of the way with his free hand. “Keep moving.” He strains to see the far side of the platform where the he’s certain the shots originated, but he can’t see much over the crowd.

There is another sudden spurt of noise. 

James grips his weapon and strides forward. 

The sounds bounce around the giant enclosed space and echo down the subway tunnel. 

The crowd shifts and parts like Red Sea.

James sucks in a calming breath and deliberately scans the area. Holding his weapon at the ready he sees nothing of the threat. He continues to move forward toward the far entrance to the station. Dozens of people slip past him. A nearly silent scramble of strangers hurrying each other along. Eventually enough people clear out and he is finally able to spot the culprit. 

A tall man stands at the edge of the subway tunnel with a long barrel semi-automatic assault rifle pointed at the ceiling. 

James brings his weapon up and takes aim.

The man holding the rifle has his back to the platform. He doesn’t appear concerned about the crowd or anything else as he casually squeezes the trigger for a third time. A smattering of rounds ping and fragment against the ceramic tiles lining the vaulted ceiling while pieces of broken tile rain down on the crowd. 

There are a few scattered shouts and murmurs of fear and those who haven’t already made their escape freeze in place. The platform goes eerily silent. 

“Sheriff’s Department!” James steadies himself. “Drop your weapon!”

The man whirls around.

James sidesteps for cover behind a concrete pillar.

The man snaps off another burst.

James hears a few bullets thwack into the pillar as others whizz past him and hit the walls of the train tunnel. 

The silence in deafening and for a long moment no one moves. 

James peeks out from around the pillar and sees the man fiddling with the gun’s magazine. 

“MOVE!” The woman’s voice barks. “NOW people! This way! Up the stairs! Move! Move! MOVE!” 

There are only a few dozen people left and they make a collective break for the exits.

James registers the crowd’s sudden rush to depart, but doesn’t watch them go. His mind is on the man with the rifle. He blows out a breath and steps out from behind the pillar.

“Drop your weapon!” James shouts. He’s never fired his weapon at another human before, but he’s trained for this and he’s a Damn good shot. 

The gunman smacks the magazine with the palm of his hand and swings the barrel around. 

James doesn’t hesitate. He squeezes the trigger three times as he moves toward the gunman.

The bullets strike the gunman squarely in the chest. He throw his arms wide and staggers back. 

“Drop the weapon!” James stops a few paces from the gunman. “Get down on your knees! NOW!” 

Clearly struggling for breath the gunman fumbles with the rifle. 

James takes another step forward and repositions his pistol. 

The gunman grips his rifle and focuses on James. His face is pale and sweating with pupils blown wide.

“Don’t do it!” James warns. 

The gunman sucks in a deep breath and swings the rifle up. 

James drops to one knee and fires two more rounds into the gunman’s neck. 

The gunman groans, drops the semi-automatic, and slumps to the floor. 

James stands and quickly moves toward the gunman who’s mouth is wide and as he clutches at his throat. 

“To your left!” A woman shouts. 

James spins toward the new threat. 

A second gunman levels a rifle at James and pulls the trigger. 

James returns fire and dives for cover. He almost makes it. One of the man’s bullets rips into his right shoulder and the impact forces the air from his lungs. He staggers and falls against a nearby pillar gasping like a fish out of water. 

The second gunman grins.

James tries to raise his weapon, but he loses his grip and watches helplessly as his only defense falls to the floor with a clatter. He lurches to the right and throws himself behind a bank of metal newspaper boxes. 

A bullet from the gunman’s second volley catches James high on the left thigh and he cries out, sprawling on the unforgiving concrete, smacking his chin, and loosing his breath in a whoosh. He groans and manages to suck in a handful of painful gasps, his chest feels like it’s on fire, but he knows he can’t leave his lower half exposed. He has to find more cover before the gunman fires again. 

James grits his teeth against the pain and reaches out with his good arm. He pulls himself along the floor until he’s behind the largest of the metal newspaper bins. It’s not much protection, but it’s all he’s got. He grabs onto the lid and heaves himself up against the cool metal.

Three loud cracks of a pistol and three thuds of rounds striking concrete walls. 

James blinks in confusion. There must be a third gunman. 

There is another burst of rifle rounds, the shots pinging and clattering off the walls.

James shakes his head to clear it. He needs better cover or better yet his weapon. He scans the floor and spots his pistol a few feet away. With a herculean effort he forces as much oxygen into his lungs as he can and flops onto his uninjured side. 

There is another smattering of rifle rounds and a couple of pistol shots.

James lifts his good leg and pushes away from the newspaper box with all he’s got. He slides easily across the sooth concrete floor, stretching a hand out, and reaching for his pistol. His fingers brush cold steel and he snatches it up, clutching it to his chest like a lifeline. He rolls toward the second gunman and tries to raise the weapon. It’s awkward in his left hand and a wave of weakness makes him gulp for air. He struggles to take aim, but his vision is fading. He shakes his head and opens his eyes just in time to see the gunman turn toward him and take aim.


	2. Chapter 2

James jerks awake. He gasps and sucks in as much air as he can manage. White hot pain burns through his lungs. He groans. 

“Easy James. Just breath nice and shallow.”

James frowns. His Dad’s voice doesn’t sound right. Something is definitely wrong when Sam sounds like that. He tries to open his eyes, but they’re gritty and uncooperative. He moves his hand up to wipe his face.

“Hold on Son.” A calloused hand grabs his.

James knows instantly that it’s Dean. He grabs hold and opens his mouth, but his lips are dry and his tongue is too swollen to speak.

“Just breathe.” Dean’s voice is a little shaky. “Dad is getting a washcloth. Okay?”

James can only nod. The disorientation is making his head swim. He hurts everywhere and the worried voices of his parents terrify him a little bit. They’re always so calm and collected. It must be bad.

“James…” Sam says softly. “I’m going to wipe your face now.”

James swallows hard and concentrates on breathing.

Sam touches his cheek and gently turns his head. A cool wash cloth sweeps across his forehead and dabs at his eyelids. 

James sucks in another shallow breath and sighs. The washcloth feels like heaven. 

“That’s good Son.” Dean loosens his grip, but doesn’t let go. “Easy…even…breaths.”

James takes a few more breaths and his chest eases a little. 

“That’s it.” Dean encourages. “Just like that.” 

James nods and breathes. 

“Okay.” Sam eventually removes the washcloth and takes James’ free hand in his. “See if that helped.”

James cracks his eyes and blinks against the light.

Sam turns to the side and the light fades into a warm glow. “Better?”

James manages a weak smile. He holds their hands and focuses on first Dean and then Sam. 

They both look wrecked. Worse than when Jake spent two days in the hospital with a Kidney Infection when he was three and worse than when Heather fell off the school jungle gym and broke her arm in two places. 

Tears fill James’ eyes and spill over. He can’t help it. It must be bad. 

“It’s okay James.” Sam sniffs, wipes his face, and then James’. 

Dean clears his throat. “You’ll be back on your feet in no time.” 

“Here.” Sam lets go of James’ hand and scoops up a plastic cup. He spoons out some ice chips and offers them.

James opens his mouth and gratefully accepts. The ice immediately soothes the dryness and his raw scratchy throat loosens up. He licks his lips and opens his mouth again for more.

Dean chuckles.

James sends him a weak, but satisfying glare. 

Sam gives him a bleary grin before scooping up more ice.

James swallows the frozen water greedily. 

“That’s probably enough for now.” Sam eventually sets the ice aside and rests a gentle hand on James’ forearm. “Doc said not to give you too much.”

“Thanks.” James croaks. 

“It’s about time you came back to us.” Dean sighs heavily. “Jesus. You had us worried kid.”

James raises an eyebrow. He’s still a bit lost. He obviously in a hospital, but he can’t seem to remember why. “How long have I been out?” 

“Way too long.” Sam tells him matter-of-fact. “43 hours.” 

“You scared the crap out of us man.” Dean flashes a tired grin. 

“Sorry.” James manages a small shrug. 

“We’re getting too old for this kind of Shit.” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “You almost gave us a heart attack.”

“Bull Shit.” James licks his lips. “It’ll take more…than this…to down you two.” He chuckles painfully. “You do look like…hammered dog Shit though. In case…you were wondering.”

“Hardy har har funny man.” Dean grumbles. 

Sam simply rolls his eyes. 

James tries to sit up a bit, but can’t mange it on his own. 

Dean slides an arm behind his shoulders and pulls him forward while Sam adjusts the bed and pillows.

“Thanks.” James grimaces and his eases back into a reasonably comfortable position. “What happened?” 

“You were shot.” Dean tells him matter-of-fact. “Twice.” 

James closes his eyes and a series scattered memories click into place. “Was anyone else hurt?”

“Just minor injuries.” Dean squeezes his hand. “Mostly flying fragments from ceiling tiles and bumps and bruises from taking cover or shoving through the exit.” 

“You took the main shooter out before he could do any real damage.” Sam reassures. “His gun jammed.”

“I remember.” James sighs. “He had body armor or something.”

“Kevlar.” Dean agrees. “The second shooter lost interest in the crowd when you shot his buddy.”

“Good.” James nods. “How am I doing?”

Dean shoots Sam a look.

James frowns. He knows that look. “What?”

“They were using some pretty heavy duty rounds.” Dean explains. “The one that hit you in the shoulder shattered your…”

“Scapula.” Sam interjects.

“Ya that.” Dean grumbles. “There are some torn tendons and muscle and stuff too.”

“Okay.” James swallows. “What about the leg? Will I walk?”

Sam squeezes his hand and nods. 

James blows out a relieved breath. “Not so bad then.” 

“They’re both pretty hefty war wounds Son.” Dean tells him. 

“I’ll have to give up my muscle shirts and Daisy Duke’s?” James gives them a shaky grin. “Bummer.”

Dean barks a laugh and Sam huffs.

James smiles. That’s more like the Dads he knows and loves. “So…” He presses on. “Therapy?” 

Sam clear his throat. 

James frowns. “What didn’t you tell me?”

“We don’t know how bad it is or what your limitations will be yet.” Sam clarifies. “With physical therapy and…”

“Some hard work you should be fine.” Dean adds.

James closes his eyes and nods. He suddenly doesn’t want to hear all the details. He takes a deep breath and flexes his hand. Pain flares up his arm, but he can feel all of his fingers. 

“That’s the good news.” Sam grips his hand. “Full function in your hand and elbow.” 

“Feels like it.” James opens his eyes. “Shoulders Fucked though. Right?” 

Sam nods. “Range of motion will probably be limited.” 

“So no more Rhythmic Gymnastics for me.” James snarks. 

Sam frowns and Dean heaves a sigh.

James takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry Dads.” 

“James…” Sam shakes his head. “You saved yourself and the other 106 people on the platform.”

“There were a dozen grade schoolers on a Field Trip there too.” Dean gives James a look. “You did good Son. Real good.” 

“I killed the first shooter?” James isn’t sure about his memory. “Right?”

“Yes.” Dean replies. “You did what you were trained to do.”

“Everyone on that platform is alive because you stepped in.” Sam insists. “There’s nothing more you could have done.” 

James closes his eyes. Knowing that his Dads think he did the right thing means a lot. Eventually he opens his eyes. “Thank you.” 

Dean and Sam simply nod in reply. 

“So fill me in on the rest.” James licks his lips. He’s tired, but he doesn’t want to lose the thread. He needs the whole story to straighten out the jumble in his head. “What about the…second shooter? Is he alive?” 

“Dead.” Dean tells him bluntly.

“Good.” James nods. “Who got him?” 

“Maybe you should rest…” Sam starts. 

James frowns. “Not yet.”

“It isn’t important right now.” Sam squeezes his hand. “You need to concentrate on recovery.”

“It doesn’t make sense.” James can’t let it go. “What was their plan? Did they even have one?” 

Sam and Dean hold their tongues.

“If they were just going to shoot people why did they scatter those warning shots?” James scowls. “Why not fire directly into the crowd? There were plenty of…victims available. They had plenty of hardware.”

Dean gives him an approving smile. “Good questions.” 

James thinks about it for a minute. “They had another plan.”

Dean and Sam exchange a look.

“Hostages? A bomb? What?” James has to know. “Come on Dads.”

Dean heaves an annoyed sigh. “Hostages.” 

“They wanted airtime on the National News.” Sam confirms. 

Dean waves a hand. “Some anti-government agenda.” 

James nods. “Then what?”

“They were probably going to load everyone onto a train and park it near or…” Dean shrugs. “Better yet under a high value target.”

James blinks. “With all the networks watching?”

“Yep.” Dean confirms. 

James narrows his eyes. “Then what?”

“Kablooey.” Dean throws his hands up with a grimace. 

James blinks. “No Shit?” 

“The train was supposed to arrive just after they took over the platform, but…” Sam starts. 

“It was late.” James nods. “I remember looking at my watch and thinking it was overdue.”

Dean nods.

“So they were going for maximum damage and maximum press.” James heaves a sigh. “Do we know who?” 

“All signs point to a couple of twisted loners.” Dean replies. “They were lightly connected to some homegrown militia group Grandpa Bobby dismantled in the eighties, but other than that we don’t know much yet.” 

“Do we know why at least?” James prods. “Is there a Manifesto out there somewhere?” 

“Not that we know of.” Sam wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Could just be the infamy.” 

“Or recruiting.” Dean grumbles. “Or both.” 

James sighs. He knows between his Dads, Uncle Badass, and the Grandpas there will be no stone left unturned. If they think the attack was a one-off it probably was. “So I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“It looks that way Son.” Sam admits.

“That’s what you get for going to the City.” Dean teases. “Should have stayed home.” 

James chuckles. “You sure you’re not pissed at me for getting shot?” 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Dean grumbles.

James raises an eyebrow.

“One Big Damn Hero moment is enough though.” Sam gives him a tired smile. “Okay?” 

“No problem.” James snorts. “We’ll call this a one time only thing.” 

“Damn right.” Dean gripes. 

Sam rolls his eyes. “He means we’re proud of you.”

James sniffs and lifts his chin.

“Don’t get cocky.” Dean warns. “Just because Dad and I understand what you did and why…” He waves a hand over his shoulder. “Doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” 

James raises an eyebrow. 

“They’re just waiting for you to wake up so they can get in here and kick your ass.” Dean grins and moves aside. “Or snot bubble and…” 

“Smother him in kisses.” Sam chuckles. 

Dean snorts.

James lifts his head and cranes his neck to see. He blinks back tears. 

The entire family is standing behind a large glass window. Even Uncle Caleb and Aunt Carol are here. Everyone looks tense and expectant. 

James gives them a watery smile and lifts his hand to wave.

The cheers are so loud the noise rattles the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time James opens his eyes he finds his brother Jake plastered to his side. He smiles and brings his uninjured arm up to pull the kid in close. He kisses him on the forehead and sighs. With Jake in school now and James working full-time with the Sheriff’s Department they haven’t had a lot of time for each other and he’s missed the little guy like crazy. 

“He didn’t want to leave you.” A woman’s voice says softly. 

James turns his head and blinks in surprise. He can’t believe it. She’s here. The woman from the platform. 

“He’s way too cute.” The woman observes. “Your Dad…Sam…said he just turned six.”

James nods weekly and licks his dry lips. He has no idea what to say.

The woman grabs a water bottle with a straw from the bedside table and offers him a drink.

James takes long pull. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” 

James looks around the room and is surprised to find them unchaperoned. 

“They were in here earlier. In mass.” The woman reassures him. “Your Dads drove them all out about an hour ago. They went to the cafeteria for some food.”

James grins. “Family cure-all.”

“Can’t argue with that.” The woman laughs lightly. “I hope they can find something decent to eat in this joint.”

“I doubt it.” James smiles. “Aren’t Hospitals known for Craptastic food?”

The woman snorts and they share a chuckle. 

James smiles and stares at her. He can’t help it. He never expected to see her again.

The woman blushes.

James drops his eyes and rubs his nose in Jake’s messy hair like he used to when his Brother was just a baby. He takes a deep breath and tries to focus, but his scrambled brain can’t come up with a single reason why she’d be here. 

The woman clears her throat. 

James looks up. 

“I know we haven’t met, but your Dads said to tell you I’m…cool…” She throws up air quotes and nods toward the window. “They left you a security detail though. Just in case.”

James looks over at the observation window. The Grandpas are standing off to the side. All three of them. 

They grin and wave. 

James groans. He can just imagine the Shit he’s going to get for this. He glares and gives them all the finger. 

They laugh, but all three take the hint and turn their backs.

The woman snorts.

James blushes. He’d forgotten he had an audience. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry.” The woman gives him a reassuring smile. “Your family is great. They’ve all been very sweet.” 

James raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Really.” The woman’s eyes twinkle. “They’ve all been very nice and very worried, but they let me in to see you so I can’t complain.” 

James huffs. “They’re never going to let me live this down.” 

“What?” The woman frowns in confusion. “Getting shot?” 

James blushes. “Not just that.”

“I think you’ll survive.” The woman chuckles. “Whatever it is. I mean…” She waves a hand. “Whatever has you up tight all of a sudden.” 

“They’ve been acting like you’re part of the family.” James rolls his eyes. “Right?” 

The woman raises an amused eyebrow. “So.”

“So…” James hugs Jake close. “Not everyone wants to be absorbed into my absurdly overprotective family.” He sighs and looks at her. “When they decide someone is family they’re like the Borge.” 

The woman sits back and gives him a look. “Resistance is futile?”

“It’s a lot to ask of someone I’ve never actually met.” James swallows. “You know. The assimilation thing they tend to do.”

The woman shrugs. “I suppose.” 

“Are you sure you want to be here?”

The woman raises an eyebrow. “Honestly?” 

“Ya.”

“Definitely.” The woman flashes a confident smile. “I thought you might be someone I wanted to get to know before…” She waves a hand. “The whole thing went down.”

James holds his breath.

“And now?” The woman laughs and reaches forward to lay a warm hand on his forearm. “I know it.”

“Seriously?” James blurts.

“Why not?” The woman shrugs. “Anyone who has a family that loves them the way yours loves you is someone I want to know better.” 

James frowns. 

The woman huffs. “I was kind of hoping you’d be glad to see me.”

“I am.” James immediately insists. “Really. I wanted to meet you too.”

“Ya?” The woman entwines her fingers with his and scoots her chair forward so she can hold his hand and rest her arm on the bed. 

James squeezes her hand. 

“It’s a good thing I found you then.” The woman leans casually against the metal frame and smiles at him. 

“How did you find me?” James frowns. “I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

“Dumb luck.” The woman admits. “You’re the big mystery of the moment.” She grins. “The press is foaming at the mouth to find you.” 

James grimaces. 

“Every National News outlet is running the ‘Hero of 37th Street Station’ nonstop.” The woman tells him matter-of-fact. “There are reporters scouring every hospital and clinic for a hundred miles looking for you.” 

James scowls. 

“Don’t worry.” The woman tells him. “It seems you’ve completely disappeared. No one knows who or where you are.” She barks a laugh. “Well, besides your family and me.”

James nods. He knows how important it is to stay under the radar. The life his Dads have built is perfectly fine on the surface. They’re both open books to anyone not digging to deep. Both are even a little famous in their own right, but a truly motivated investigator with the right resources would make the connection eventually and he would hate to be the reason the world discovered Sam Winchester was alive and well. That would ruin their peaceful life in a heartbeat.

“Strangely enough…” The woman grins. “Footage of the attack goes fuzzy in just the right places.”

James lifts an eyebrow. Uncle Badass would have taken care of that first thing. He wonders how much she knows or has guessed about the security his family requires.

“Sadly, no one can quite see your handsome face.” The woman cocks her head and gives him a knowing look. “Apparently none of the witnesses can agree on what you looked like either.”

“Eyewitnesses are notoriously unreliable.” James points out. 

“True.” The woman bites her lip and whispers. “Are you some sort of Super Spy?” 

James snorts. “Hell no.” 

“It’s okay.” The woman’s eyes sparkle. “You don’t have to tell me.”

James rolls his eyes.

“I’m just wildly jealous of your security apparatus.” The woman chuckles. “It must be nice to have such privacy at your finger tips.” 

James shrugs. He’s been living it so long it’s second nature. 

“Hiding in this day and age is Damn near impossible.” The woman observes. “I’m impressed you pulled it off.” 

James thinks it over. He could let it go, steer the conversation elsewhere, but he doesn’t want to. His family cleared her for a reason. “My Uncle Ash is a computer genius.” 

“Uncle?” 

“Everyone important in my life is family.” James explains. 

“So your Uncle Ash just zapped the video feeds that feature you?”

“It’s his thing.”

The woman raises an eyebrow. “He must be a pretty Damn good.”

“Understatement.” 

“I don’t think I’ve meet him.” 

“He was here when I woke up.” James frowns. “He’s the one with the Mullet.”

“Then no.” The woman shakes her head. “He definitely wasn’t in the crowd that had me on the ropes this morning.”

James narrows his eyes. “I thought you said they were nice to you.”

“There were.” The woman gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and then a sharp grin. “After the interrogation.” 

“Jesus.” James groans. “I’m so, so sorry…”

“No big.” The woman laughs. “It wasn’t my first time.”

James raises and eyebrow. 

The woman shrugs. “I’m a writer.”

James blinks in confusion. “Since when are writers interrogated?”

“I was researching a novel a few years ago and the Bureau let me go through a mock interrogation scenario with the Cadets.” The woman explains. “It was an eye opening experience.” 

“Huh.”

“I’ll tell you what though.” The woman smiles ruefully. “Those Bureau pros? They’ve got nothing on your Dad.”

“Dean.” James acknowledges. He doesn’t know if he should be embarrassed or proud. 

“Don’t worry about it.” The woman waves a dismissive hand. “He was scary as Hell…” She looks mildly sheepish. “But, it was kind of Awesome.”

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” The woman nods happily. “I’ve got a whole new set of ideas to use.”

“They’re not crazy all the time.” James blows out a breath. “I swear.”

“You’re anonymity is safe with me.” The woman insists. “And there’s nothing wrong with their kind of crazy.”


	4. Chapter 4

James gratefully accepts another drink of water. He’s still feeling a little dehydrated despite all the water and ice chips. “You haven’t told me how you found me.”

“Like I said.” The woman grins. “Dumb luck.”

“How so?” James can’t help but be a little disappointed that she wasn’t actually searching for him.

“I’ve been trying to keep a low profile too.” The woman tells him. “Those National News vultures recognized me and they’ve been running my picture and bio non-stop.” She rolls her eyes. “Their speculation is rampant and absolutely ridiculous.” 

“Sorry.” James says in genuine sympathy. 

“I had to sneak out of my hotel.” The woman grumbles. “It was a mess.”

James nods. “Do you have a safe place to stay?”

The woman nods. “I’ve got an old friend who lives outside the City and she’s kept me out of reach so far.” 

“Good.” James is incredibly grateful his family has the resources to hide him away from the press. He can’t imagine having to face all that sudden fame craziness. The horror stories he’s heard from his Dads and the Grandpas are as close as he needs to get. “So you’re a famous?”

The woman barks a laugh. “I guess you don’t read my books.”

James shrugs.

“It’s okay.” The woman chuckles. “Murder Mysteries and Crime novels aren’t everyone’s cup of Tea.”

“I’m more of a Lamour, King, Heinlen, or Douglas Adams kind of guy.” James tells her. “I like books that take me far far away from reality.”

“Can’t blame you there.” The woman shrugs. “At least you’ve got good taste.”

“Glad you approve.” James grins. “So, I thought any publicity is good publicity when you’re famous?”

“My publisher thinks so.” The woman heaves a sigh. “I’ve already had to talk him off the ledge.”

“You agreed to an interview?”

The woman scowls. “I had to promise to do at least one TV interview and write about the whole incident at some point.”

James rolls his eyes. “I’m sure it will sell.”

“Of course it will.” The woman sighs. “First hand accounts are a gold mine apparently.” 

“Can’t beat first hand experience I guess.” 

The woman shakes her head. “As much as I like to try different things and use those experiences in my writing, I could have done without this real life…incident.” 

“Me too.” James admits. 

“I suppose I wouldn’t have minded talking about it…” The woman musses. “But…

“But what?” James prompts. 

“When I turned on my phone after the Police interview there were hundreds of messages waiting.” The woman rubs her face. “I have no idea how they got hold of my private number.”

“People can get anything these days if they’re motivated.” James notes. He’s going to have to hug Uncle Badass again just because. 

“I know it.” The woman huffs. “Anyway, I barely got the call log open when the phone rang and like a Dumb Ass I answered it.”

“Habit.” James squeezes her hand in sympathy. “Who was it?”

“It was some conservative pro-gun rights radio host.” The woman names the man and blows out a breath. 

James shakes his head in sympathy.

“He told me how great it was that I took matters into my hands.” The woman grits her teeth. “And how proud he was that such a ‘pretty little thing’ was ‘packing heat’ and ‘doing God’s work’.” She throws up her hands. “Whatever the Hell that means.” 

“Asshole.” James spits out. “Be sure to mention his name to my Uncle.” 

The woman flashes a grin. “I just might.” 

“What did he want?” James squeezes her hand. “An interview?”

“Not just an interview.” The woman shakes her head in disgust. “He was on-the-air and he wanted to make sure I knew the Second Amendment backed me up and wasn’t that just peachy.” She spits out. “And then he wanted me to go ahead and tell his listeners how it all went down because everyone was just chomping at the bit to hear all the deliciously gory details.” 

“Jesus.” James growls. “I hope you told him to Fuck off.” 

“Hell no!” The woman straightens her shoulders. “That would have been a ratings bonanza.”

“Right.” James concedes. “So?” 

“So nothing.” The woman shrugs. “He didn’t bother to confirm my identity before he launched into his act to I punched the mute button and stuck him with hold music.” 

“That bad 80’s synthesizer ear worm?”

The woman laughs. “It was the best I could do on short notice.” 

“Damn.” James teases. “Don’t let me get on your bad side.”

The woman waves a hand. “Trust me I’d have much rather let him have it.”

James chuckles. “I applaud your restraint

“Needless to say I had to ditch my phone.” The woman grumbles. “I still haven’t picked up a new one.” She sighs. “I can’t face changing my number. You know?”

“Sorry for the hassle.”

The woman shakes her head. “It’s not your fault.”

“So…” James clears his throat. “What brought you here? I mean why risk getting spotted?”

The woman lets go of his hand and shrugs out of her light weight work out jacket. She lifts her hands and turns her forearms to the light. Both are covered in road rash. 

“Shit.” James winces at the painfully abraded skin and dark bruises on her elbows. “You okay?”

The woman shrugs. “Better than you.” 

James barks a laugh. “Smart Ass.” 

The woman grins and slips her coverup back on. “It looks worse then it is.” 

“What happened?”

“I was backing you up and had to dive for cover when the first guy took a shot at you.” The woman tells him matter-of-fact. “I had my gun in my hands and the concrete took it’s toll.” She shrugs. “It’s not as easy as it looks in the movies.” 

“Right.” James heartily agrees. He’s pretty sure the concrete took a few chucks out of his knees too. He hasn’t checked them out yet, but the skin feels raw and sore under the scratchy hospital sheets. “Who doctored you up? Can they keep you a secret?”

“Mira is an old friend and a GP.” The woman explains. “She’s the one I’m staying with.”

James nods. 

“She was worried I’d cracked a bone or two in my wrists so she insisted on X-rays. I came in today for a follow-up.”

“All good?”

“No lasting damage.”

“Cool.” James smiles. He’s just happy she isn’t hurt worse. “So you made it in here without getting caught?”

“I’m pretty good at disguises when I need to be.” The woman shrugs. “Plus, Mira knows all the secret entrances and back hallways around here.” She rolls her eyes. “She’s a closet smoker.”

“Shocking.” James teases. “How did you find me?”

“I didn’t.” The woman leans forward. “I was sneaking down one of the back stairwells to Mira’s office when I ran into someone who recognized me.” 

James blinks in surprise. “A fan?” 

The woman grins and nods.

“Let me guess…” James pretends to ponder, but there’s really only one person he knows who fits the profile. “Grandpa Bobby.”

“If by that you mean the Bureau’s legendary Director Robert Singer?” The woman chuckles. “Then yes.” 

“He’s retired if you can believe it.” James laughs. “I take it you recognized him?”

“You don’t write the kinds of stories I write and not know Director Singer or the equally impressive if less publicly recognized Special Agent Dean Campbell.” 

James glances at the window. “These days they go by Grandpa Bobby and Dad.” 

The woman turns to look.

Grandpa Bobby, Grandpa John, and Grandpa Henry still have their backs politely turned away.

The woman snorts. “It must be killing them.” 

“Definitely.” James agrees. “They’re all way too nosy to give us this much privacy.” He shrugs. “They must like you.”

The woman gives him a soft smile. “Lucky me.” 

“They’re a little nuts when one of us gets hurt.” James tells her. “I assume Grandpa Bobby dragged you up here.” 

“He fanbiyed first." The woman laughs. "Then he asked politely.” 

James rolls his eyes. 

“I told you it was fine.” The woman reminds him. “Everyone is really nice and genuinely concerned about my well fare and your Dad…Dean…is charming when he’s not digging into my psych and finding all my weaknesses.” 

James groans.

“Don’t worry about it.” The woman tells him. “Like I said, he gave me a dozen great story ideas.” 

“Well then…” James sighs. “I’m glad Grandpa Bobby spotted you.” 

“Me too.” The woman looks up at him. “I really did want to meet you before.” She blushes. “And after the mess…I…I wanted to meet you even more…if nothing else but to say Thank you.”

James flushes beet red. 

“And…” The woman licks her lips and pushes her hair back from her face. “Now that your family has decided I’m not stalking you for the National News, I’ve been invited to stay with everyone at your Grandparent’s place in the City until this media storm blows over.” 

“Jesus.” James grumbles. “They’re so pushy. You don’t…”

The woman raises a hand. “They assure me there’s no safer place.” 

“Besides our ranch back home.” James admits. “The Pink House is the safest.” 

“The Pink House?” The woman chuckles. “Is there a Flamingo motif? Should I be concerned?”

“Never.” James shakes his head. “Grandma Milly doesn’t have a tacky bone in her body and she’s a wonderful hostess.” 

“So why the Pink?”

James smiles. “Everyone teased her about it when she first had the place repainted, but it works well with the architecture.” He shrugs. “It even warmed the place up I think. No more of that boring Beige and sterile White.” 

“I can’t wait to see it.” The woman smiles. “I’ve been panicky about drawing the Paparazzi to Mira’s door step and I can’t leave the local area until the investigators release me so I didn’t really have a lot of options.” She grins. “This kind of saves my bacon.”

“Everyone stays at Grandma Milly’s when we come to the City.” James strokes her fingers. “She loves a full house.” 

“She’s very gracious.” The woman nods. “I couldn’t turn her down.”

“Gracious?” James laughs. “Force of nature more like.” 

The woman laughs and smiles. “You are very lucky.” 

James looks down at Jake and over to the Grandpas. “Don’t I know it.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So…” The woman ducks her head and fiddles with the zipper on her coverup. “What were you going to say to me on the platform.”

“Hi.” James clears his throat. “I’m James Campbell.”

“That’s all?” The woman looks up and him. “No pick up line?”

“I’m a straight forward guy.”

“James Campbell.” The woman lifts an eyebrow. “So not Jimmy Paige then?” 

“No.” James rolls his eyes. “The Dads are so predictable with their cover names.”

“At least they have good taste in music.”

James grimaces. “My Dads will be thrilled to hear you say that.”

The woman grins. 

“Ummm…so…” James takes a deep breath. “This may sound weird, but I’ve seen you three times in the last few days.”

“Are we still on the platform?” The woman teases.

James nods.

“Okay.” The woman taps her chin. “I only noticed you twice. Once at the movie theater and once at that steak restaurant.” She smiles. “You were having a salad at the bar.” 

“Salad and local brew.” James points out. “It was near my hotel.”

“And?” The woman prods.

“I saw you crossing the street when I arrived in the City a few days ago.” James tells her. “You were headed for the East Bend subway station.”

“Near the Grand Montgomery?” The woman raises an eyebrow. “Were you staying there too?”

“Out of my league.” James admits. “I stay at one of the much more affordable chain hotels around the corner.” He shrugs. “I like to be downtown, but I’m on a budget.” 

“So you’ve seen me a few times.” The woman gives him a look. “That’t the line you’re going with?” 

James chuckles. “What would you have said back?”

“Do you think it’s a sign?” 

“I don’t know, but I’d like to find out.”

The woman barks a laugh. 

“Hey…” James grouses. “Your line was just as bad.”

“True.” The woman admits. “Why were you in the city?” 

“The usual.” James shrugs. “I had some training for work, I visited my Grandparents, caught some new release movies, shopped for a new suit, and ate way too much. You?”

“Mostly the same.” The woman replies easily. “Minus the Grandparents and the new suit.” 

“Vacation?”

“Research.” 

“New novel?”

The woman nods. 

James sighs. 

The woman gives him a questioning eyebrow. 

James clears his throat. “I’m sorry I don’t recognize you.”

“I don’t expect everyone to be a fan.”

James rolls his eyes. “Name? Or do I have to ask my Dads?”

“Nora Teague.” 

“Is that your real name or a pen name?”

“Real name.” Nora answers. “You look surprised?”

“Sorry.” James blushes. “I just…I should recognize it.”

“I think we already established that you don’t read the kind of books I write.” 

“Oh. Right.” James feels like a Jackass. “It’s nice to meet you Nora.”

“It’s nice too meet you too James. Now…” Nora leans forward and nods toward Jake. “Tell me some more about your family.” 

James smiles and starts talking. He tells her about his Brothers and Sisters and their extended family, but he doesn’t mention anything about his Dads other then to explain the bare facts about the adoption.

“Wow.” Nora sits back and studies him. “That’s one Hell of a Story and I suspect…” She gives him a look. “There’s more to it.”

James blinks in surprise.

“I’m a writer.” Nora shrugs. “If I couldn’t sniff out a good story I’d be in trouble.”

James doesn’t confirm or deny. 

Nora raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t push. She hands him the water bottle. “I’ve read all of your Dad’s books and his lectures.”

“I’m not surprised.” James smiles. “It makes sense with the kind of books you write.”

“His cold case solve rate is amazing and his profiling techniques have revolutionized how law enforcement approaches certain crimes.” Nora waves her hands. “He’s brilliant.”

James nods in agreement.

“I have one of Sam’s photography books too.” Nora smiles. “The cross-country one.”

“Road Trip?” 

“Of course.” 

“Everybody has that one.” James tells her matter-of-fact. “It was his first. He’s published a dozen sense then.” 

“I know.” Nora smiles. “I’ve seen most of them, but I like Road Trip best because it’s so obvious he’s falling in love.” 

James blinks in surprise. “Not many people get that.” 

“The pictures of Dean and that gorgeous car get more and more personal.” Nora insists. “Way too intimate for a couple of college Besties.”

James chuckles. “True.” 

“I like to imagine them driving off into the sunset together.”

“They did.”

Nora laughs. “They did, didn’t they?”

“Anything else interesting about me?” James can’t help but prod. “I mean besides my wonderful family and incredibly talented Dads?” 

“Oh.” Nora shrugs. “I don’t know…”

James is almost sorry he asked, but he needs to know that she’s interested at least a little bit in him.

“You’re the youngest elected Sheriff in the history of the state.” 

James groans. “My Dads have been bragging.”

“Your Dads, Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles, and…”

James holds up his hand. “I get it.”

“They’re all very proud.” Nora beams at him. 

James rolls his eyes. 

“You graduated High School early and finished your Master’s Degree in Criminal Justice early. All with a 4.0.” Nora goes on. “You studied pre-law…”

“I quit.” James corrects her.

“How come?” 

“Not my thing.” James shakes his head. “It seemed like it was either too mercenary or too bleeding heart.” He frowns. “Too short term too.” He struggles for the right explanation. “I wanted to be around for the long haul, be part of a community that trusted me to do the right thing under the law. You know?” 

“I get that.” Nora tells him. 

James raises an eyebrow. “You do? No comments about quitting school?” 

“You chose a different path.” Nora corrects him. “That’s not the same thing as quitting.”

“Not everyone would agree with you on that.”

“The girlfriend?” 

“How did you know I had a girlfriend?”

Nora laughs lightly. “Of course you did.”

James huffs. 

“Did she dump you when you decided Law wasn’t your future?” 

James nods. “Being married to a small town Sheriff wasn’t part of her five year plan.”

Nora gives him a sympathetic look. “She wanted to be a high powered attorney’s wife.” 

“Yep.” 

“Did you get the ring back?”

“I caught it when she threw it at my head.” James wags his eyebrows. “I’ve got good hands.” 

“Nice try.” Nora rolls her eyes. “But, I’m not walking into that one.”

James chuckles. 

Nora grins. “What did you do after the Drama Queen departed?”

“I sold the ring and bought a horse.”

“A house?” Nora frowns. “That must have been some ring.”

“A horse.” James clarifies. 

“Because you had a burning need to what?” Nora’s eyes twinkle. “Ride off into the Sunset?” 

James huffs. 

“Don’t pout.” Nora scolds lightly. “Most men would kill to have the lonesome lawman cowboy thing you’ve got going on.” She sits back and smiles. “I can’t believe I’ve hit the romance novel trifecta.”

“Do I want to know what that means?”

“Probably not.” Nora shakes her head. “But don’t sweat it. It’s a good thing and I won’t tell.”

James laughs and finishes the last of the water. He settles a back into the bed and winces at the ache in his chest. 

“Are you hurting?” Nora leans forward and places a cool hand on his cheek. 

“Some.” James admits. “But it’s not too bad.”

“Let me know if you need the nurse.” 

“I’m okay.” James tells her. “Keeping me distracted helps.”

“Good.” Nora pulls her hand away rests it on James’s forearm. “So why the horse?”

“So I could ride off into the Sunset.” James snarks.

Nora gives him a look.

“My Brother Brandon is a cowboy. A true cowboy right out of the Old West.” James confesses. “He’s always been fascinated by the frontier lifestyle and he lives it the best he can.” 

“We met.” Nora tells him. “I’ll admit, I thought he was into Cosplay or something.” 

“Don’t ever tell him that.” James chuckles. “Okay?” 

“I don’t judge.” Nora shrugs. “So what about the ring?”

“I cashed in the ring and used the money to buy Brandon a young colt he had his eye on.” James explains. “Starchaser is one of a kind.”

“Starchaser?”

“It’s an official lineage thing.” James waves a hand. “We call him Chase and he is one ugly duck.”

Nora raises an eyebrow.

“Odd coloring and misshaped forehead.” James tells her. “He got stuck with his front leg smashed up against his face while he was developing or something.” He shakes his head. “The breeder planned on gelding him and selling him off, but Brandon insisted Chase had hidden qualities.”

“The kind that make beautiful babies?”

“Beautiful, strong, sure footed, even tempered…” James grins. “You name it.”

“Sounds like a dynasty in the making to me.”

“I hope so.” James tells her truthfully. “Brandon needed a start and I didn’t need the money so why not?”

Nora smiles. “I’d like to meet him.”

“Chase?”

“Chase.” Nora clarifies. “I already like Brandon. He’s quiet, but there’s a lot going on in that head of his I have no doubt.”

James gives her an appreciative smile. “Not many people see that.” 

“Do I have to remind you?” Nora teases.

“You’re observant.” James raises a defensive hand. “Got it.” 

Nora smiles. “So back to the platform.” She shifts in her seat. “If you were on R and R why did you have your service weapon?”

“I always carry.” James tells her. “I’m not some vigilantly.” He quickly reassures her. “I just…” He shrugs. “It’s my job.”

“It’s more than that.” Nora insists.

“I guess I didn’t want to be in a situation where I needed to take action and couldn’t.” James sighs. “I’m a Sheriff. It’s what I do.” 

Nora nods. “That makes sense.” 

“It does?”

“Ya.” Nora flashes a sad smile. “I’m not a ‘pry my gun from my cold dead fingers’ kind of person either.” She tells him. “In fact, I’d rather not carry at all, but I was alone in the City and with my research I tend to find myself in locations where it’s best to be on my guard. Just me being practical I suppose.” 

“Exactly.” James blows out a breath. “I’m glad you were there.”

Nora sits back and crosses her arms. “To shoot the bad guy?”

“No.” James gives her a look. “His partner.”

Nora huffs.

“You told everyone to get down.” James goes on. “On the platform. That was you.”

“Yes.” Nora admits.

James studies her. “You warned me about the second shooter too.”

Nora simply nods.

James lifts his hand.

Nora sighs and leans forward to take hold. 

James tugs her closer and kisses the back of her hand. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get him before he hit you.” Nora grimaces. “I didn’t have a clear shot.”

“You took control of the crowd.” James reminds her. “I heard you.” He grips her hand. “Those people got out unharmed because you gave them calm, clear directions. That was all you.”

Nora blushes. 

“And you took the shots when it mattered.” James insists. “That’s the hardest part.”

“I’ve never shot at anyone before.” Nora grips his hand with both of hers and takes a deep breath. “I never planned to shoot anyone.” 

“I’d like to say that’s true for me too, but planning to shoot in part of the job. We have to be ready. Anytime. Anyplace.” James tells her. “Though I’ve always kind of hoped I’d never have to do it.”

“I’m licensed and trained to carry.” Nora licks her lips and looks toward the window at the Grandpas who still have their backs turned. “I guess I thought all I’d ever have to do was threaten someone with it or maybe pop a round off to scare them away.” She swallows hard. “I can’t believe I actually shot a man.” 

“I don’t remember even thinking about it.” James confesses. “It was automatic. I just…”

Nora gives him a knowing look. “Acted.” 

James nods. 

“Thanks for being quicker on the uptake.” Nora pushes her bangs away from her face. “It’s not just ‘Fight or Flight’ you know. It’s really ‘Fight, Flight, or Freeze’ and most people…”

“Freeze.” 

“More often then not.” Nora sighs. “At least for a few seconds and sometimes that’s not a big deal and they have plenty of time to make a decision and act, but sometimes seconds are all they have and by the time they realize the danger they’re in it’s too late to escape it.”

“I know.” 

“It’s all about training.” Nora concludes. “I thought I had plenty, but you never know do you?”

“Not until you’re in the Shit as my Dad would say.” 

“You really saved our asses James.” 

James blushes. “It’s just good training.” 

“It was more then that.” Nora squeezes his hand. “Really James. Thank you for my life and all those others.”

James holds his breath and nods. He doesn’t trust himself to speak. 

“I have to admit…” Nora shoots him a mischievous grin. “I might have been quicker on my feet if I hadn’t been distracted before everything went sideways.”

James clears his throat. “Distracted?” 

“I was kind of busy checking you out.” Nora wags her eyebrows. “And you knew it.” 

James grins.

Nora narrows her eyes. “You were doing the same thing.”

James doesn’t bother to deny it. 

Nora takes a deep breath and stands up. She leans over the bed and places a cool hand on James’ warm cheek.

James’ heart starts to thump loudly.

Nora grins, bends down, and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulls back and waits for the verdict. 

James blinks and licks his lips. “Wow.” 

“Worked for me too.” Nora eyes sparkle. 

James huffs. 

“What?” Nora smirks. “Too cheesy?”

“Way too cheesy, but…” James chuckles and tugs her in. “I’ll take it.” 

Nora grins and bends down again. 

Jake squirms and puts his hand up to hold Nora off. “Stop with all the kissy face stuff.”

“What?” James chuckles and pokes Jake in the ribs. “You got a problem with that?”

“Ya.” Jake raises his head and glares at his Brother. “It’s gross.”

Nora slaps a hand over her mouth to smother a laugh.

James nudges his Brother. “Feel free to hit the road Munchkin.”

Jakes shakes his head, tucks himself back under James’ arms, and pulls the thin hospital blanket up over his head. “I’m staying!” 

“Then you better get used to it.” Nora reaches out and pokes Jake in the side. 

Jake giggles. 

James sighs happily. “Does this mean you’re staying too?”

Nora chuckles and leans in to give James another soft kiss.


	6. Epilogue

“So just like that huh?” Dean raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms overs his chest.

“Ya Dad.” James glares at his Dad while he struggles to tuck his T-shirt into his loose fitting track pants with his good arm. 

Sam swats his hand away, stuffs the shirt tails in, and tugs the waste band ties tight enough to keep Jake from mooning anyone on the way out. 

“Thanks Dad.” James smiles at Sam and raises an eyebrow at Dean. “You should talk you know.” He challenges. “You two only really knew each other for a fews hours and…”

“Don’t even try it.” Dean growls. “Dad and I are a whole different story Son.” He runs a hand over his face. “Look Nora is great. I mean she checks out and she’s practically family already, but…”

“So what are you worried about?” James frowns. “Come on.” He prods. “You two were perfectly fine with Nora joining the family at the Pink House and mostly camping out in here for the last few weeks. She’s wonderful and we fit together like…” He huffs. “You know what I mean. So what gives?”

Dean sighs and waves a hand at Sam. 

Sam puts a hand on James’ good shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “We just don’t want you getting hurt.”

James blows out a breath. “What makes you think I will?”

“You’ve been sheltered here.” Sam points out. “Both of you and the real world is…less forgiving.” 

“Ya.” Dean agrees. “I mean everything seems rosy now, but…”

“But once we get you home and Nora goes back to…her place.” Sam interrupts. “Things won’t be the same for either of you.”

James heaves a sighs. “I’ve had enough of this hospital room and want to go home and get settled with whatever life Nora wants to build with me.”

“We get that.” Dean raises a hand. “We just want you to wait a little longer.”

“After the trauma you’ve both experienced we think it would be best if you took some baby steps.” Sam chimes in. “Make sure you’re both ready for this kind of commitment.”

“You two have no room to talk.” James snaps. 

“Hey…” Dean narrows his eyes. 

“Hey, what?” James challenges. “How long did you two manage to stay away from each other after you were rescued from the container? How many days?!”

“We’re not talking about Dad and me!” Dean growls. 

James lifts his chin. 

“Enough.” Sam takes a deep breath and steps between them. “You and Nora are smart capable people.”

James crosses his arms, but nods. 

“Consenting adults…” Sam continues. “Who certainly don’t have to take our advice.”

Dean opens his mouth.

Sam shoots him a look.

Dean throws his hands up.

“But…” Sam gives James and encouraging smile. “We want you both to be sure that you’re making the right choices for the right reasons.” He sighs. “You should both get back to your normal lives before you make any big decisions.” 

“It doesn’t matter how we met.” James squares his shoulders. “This is our new normal.” He insists. “We’ve both killed a man in self-defense. That fact alone has already changed us…” He swallows hard. “Changed our lives.”

“We know.” Dean grumbles. “That’s not the point.”

“Then what Dad?” James takes a tentative step toward the waiting wheelchair.

Sam takes James’ arm and guides him to the seat before bending to help him situate the heavy leg brace.

“It’s too soon.” Dean insists.

“Really?” James pinches his lips together. “Because you and Dad waited?”

“Ya.” Dean nods. “We knew we needed to make sure…”

“Bull Shit.” James snaps. “Dad would have married you in a heartbeat.” 

Dean huffs.

Sam just grins. 

“You two only waited because…” James points a finger at Dean. “You decided you had too.” He sits back. “Nora and I agree we don’t have to wait. We’re both ready now.”

“We only waited a couple of months.” Dean points out. 

“57 days.” Sam corrects. 

Dean rolls his eyes. “It was enough to know we were both in our right minds.”

“Fine.” James runs a hand throw his hair and glares at Dean. “57 days from now. Not a day longer.”

Dean smirks. “Perfect.”

James scowls in confusion and looks at Sam. “What just happened?”

Sam chuckles. “You just agreed to give the family time to put on the best Wedding ever.” 

“No…no I…” James stutters. “Son-of-a-Bitch!” He flops back in the wheelchair. “Well played Dads.”

“Damn right!” Dean hoots and grabs the wheelchair handles. “For the record Son…we were just fine with you two going to the Court House. It worked for us.”

James throws his good arm up. “Then why all the fuss?”

Dean shakes his head, spins the wheelchair around, and shoves James toward the door.

James growls in frustration. He opens his mouth and snaps it shut. 

The entire family is standing just outside the door. They’re crammed into a tiny alcove off the hallway and grinning like loons. 

James huffs and blinks back watery eyes. “Doesn’t anyone in this family have a life?”

The family laughs and immediately starts chattering about wedding plans and what needs to get done now that they have a date. 

James rolls his eyes, but can’t hold his annoyance. Everyone he loves in the entire world is here. Smiling and laughing and wonderful. 

Sam steps around the wheelchair and starts shooing everyone toward the elevators. 

Nora slips out from between Grandma Milly and the Aunts to take the wheelchair from Dean.

Dean scoots past them to help Sam herd the family along. 

Nora pushes James slowly down the corridor, keeping them back a bit from the commotion. She leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You didn’t really think they were going to let us sneak off to the Court House did you?”

James heaves a sigh. “Are you sure you want all this?” 

Nora laughs. “Yes James, I’m sure.”

James turns his head to looks up at her. “It’s not too late to back out you know.”

Nora raises an eyebrow. 

“We could always take some time to…” 

Nora stops the wheelchair and gives him a look. “To what?”

“Wait?” James shrugs helplessly. “I mean…I’m sure about you and…I know you’re sure about me, but the family needs to be sure too. Right?”

“Okay.” Nora nods. “We can wait.” She looks at the family gathered around the elevator doors and back at James. “57 days.”

James barks a laugh. “Perfect.” 

DONE

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.


End file.
